My Messed up Life
by Shard Protector of Apples
Summary: Shard is just a young boy with a messed up life. He lost his mom at 4, He killed his abusive step-father who raped him and hit him. It seems like he can't trust anyone. But will a certain silver-eyed goddess help him trust others and mostly himself or will he loose himself in his misery? Rated M for abuse parts. No flames, but helpful comments are welcome. Also no fighting please.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I am making a brand new story and I know I should be working on my other ones buuuuut I just felt bored with them so if you want more, just wait please. Now I do know there is a bunch of Percy/Artemis stories, but none Shardeus/Artemis. Also Shard is not a regular demigod; he is much stronger than one. And he is very special. Imagine Maximum Ride (great series by the way) with my oc and Percy Jackson. Good? Good. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Maximum Ride, Only my Oc's. Now ONTO THE STORY!**

Shard's POV: Why can't my life be normal for once. I have a step-dad that abuses, verbally, physically, and sexually, with his poker buddies. These are the times I wish my door had a lock. And that I didn't basically live in a closet. I am 8 and I have been living with him since birth. I still remember the worst day of my life when I was 4.

FlashBackFlashBackFlashBackFlashBack

 _Oh gosh, why did my teacher hold me after class? Smelly Nate is_ **(AN: Nate is actually Nathan Ugliano, brother of Gabe Ugliano.)** _gonna hit me, or worse rape me. When I get home the first thing that happens is a blow to my ribs. I fall down, coughing my lungs out since Nate hit me hard._

" _Where were you?!" he slurs._

" _A-At school." I said quietly not looking at him._

" _Why?!" He grabs my head to look at his ugly blood-shot eyes._

" _Mr. Hammond wanted to talk to me." I still said quietly. He growls and drags me throws me at the wall. Now I should explain, he hasn't fed me for like, a week, so I'm easy to pick up. I groan in pain and he threw his half-full beer bottle at the wall above my head. A rain of shards_ **(AN: Hah shards, get it? No? His name is Shardeus… ok nevermind)** _and alcohol hit me. He drags me to the closet and starts to hit me with whips and belts. Then he drags me into his room. Oh no. *insert Rape scene. Since I'm not really old enough to write it, just imagine It.* after he finished I heard the front door unlock and my mom comes into the house horrified. She drops everything and runs into her room and stares horrified at me and smelly Nate. He quickly runs after when she runs out to the kitchen where the phone is. But when he was running I saw something glinting in his hand. When I pull up my pants I run to the kitchen to see her on the floor in a pool of a crimson liquid with a knife sticking out of her chest. I run to her and put her head in my lap._

" _Please mommy w-wake up." I whimpered_

" _I'm afraid not, my little hero, just remember, I will love you, even in death." She said with her final breath before her eyes became lifeless with a small sad smile, and soon I started to bawl my eyes out clutching her head to my chest._

FlashbackEnd FlashbackEnd FlashbackEnd FlashbackEnd

I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the hot tears running down my face. I roughly wipe them away until I walk out and I run into Nate.

"Hey Monster, Freak, Demon…" and many more names.

"Hello." I said looking at his ugly pig face, He growled and tried to hit me. Keyword is tried because I dodged his hit. He growled again and pulled out a knife and stabs me. He got my side before I kick where the sun doesn't shine and he fell down.

"Wow, such I weak maneuver, you really are the son of that B****." He sneered and my eyes went dead. I grab the knife and kick his face.

"Don't talk about my mom like that." I said before plunging the knife into his heart. After that I stumble into my room and fall asleep.

 **I was thinking about ending it there but that would be mean so CONTINUE THE STORY!**

I wake up with my ribs aching. I sigh before getting up to take a shower. When I got out and change into silver T-Shirt, A Thin Black Jacket that's really warm in the inside, Dark Blue Jeans and Black Combat Boots. I looked in my bathroom mirror and was surprised. I saw an 8 year old boy with hair black as space and extremely messy with eyes that were like looking into galaxies. My eyes were completely black with little stars. But they look undeniably broken. And wings black as space. What, I didn't mention I have wings. Well they are about 5ft long. I sigh again and I go down stairs to see a dead Nate. Soon memories flood my mind of yesterday. I quickly go into the kitchen and I grab my school backpack. I dump everything on the floor and I grab a lighter, a pack of cigarettes, "special" food that would heal me, Food, Water/juice, my sketch pad, my handy-dandy pocket knife and pictures of my mom. I zip my backpack and run outside and I lock the door. I turn around to see a busy day and I run to an ally way to sleep since I'm tired.

 **So I hoped you guys liked it very much. So his eyes might have gave him away. But he was actually claimed in the hospital, just no one saw it because of the mist. And the reason he grabbed cigarettes is because to him, it was a way to escape the pain and he didn't want to resort to cutting. And he has been smoking since he was 6. But he can't Get any illness so he is good. And sorry if there is random capital letters where they are not supposed to be. My fingers hate me soooooo, that's my excuse, so I guess this is so Shard Out! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, so I just downloaded chapter one and I hope you guys like it. Now I will reveal who shards dad is. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. I wish though. I only own my OC's. So ONTO THE STORY!**

Shards POV: *it has been a year since Shard Killed Nate.* I walk around town, pickpocketing people, kicking rocks, glaring at strangers. Eventually I walk into a 7/11 and grab a pack of cigarettes. The store clerk raises an eyebrow but still let me buy it. I walk out, taking off the wrapping and put the wrapping in a trash can and I run and jump, snapping out my wings and flying to central park in New York. When I land I sit on a bench and watch kids playing in the snow. I sigh and pull out a cigarette and watch the moon. Who lets their kids play in the night, I don't know but I watch the moon. I start talking to the moon and I tell her, I think of the moon as a girl; that tomorrow is my birthday. I told her I might buy a cake, candles and I will climb a tree while talking to you. After I finished I take a drag on my cigarette to finish it off. When I finished my cigarette I throw it into a trash can and I climb a tree so I'm on top of it. Then I fall asleep, under the careful gaze of the moon.

*Next day*

I was slightly giddy because A) it is Christmas and B) It is my Birthday. I jump down and walk to the lake. I crack some ice to reveal the ice water. I splash my face when I heard a girl's voice behind me.

"Isn't it cold?" I turn around to see a very pretty girl with auburn hair and silver eyes, much like the moon.

I shrug, "It doesn't bother me." She had a very regal look and she nodded before running off. "Wait!" I yelled and she turned around.

"What?" she said slightly annoyed.

"What's your name?" I asked, in this horrible world, I want to atleast know her name.

"Artemis Olympia." She replied, smiling and I felt my heart speed up. I nod and she runs off gracefully. So I walk off with a dopey smile and I walk into a cake store. I grabbed a 9 candle and I asked the woman for a chocolate cake. She nods confused but gave it to me. I smile and give the lady enough money and walk out and I go to a café and I put my cake on a table and I sit down. I put the candle on the cake and I light the candle with my lighter. I ignore the stares and I start to softly sing happy birthday to myself. After I finish I put it on a plate I asked in the café and start stuffing my face with the cake. I quickly finish it off and I throw it all away, excluding the candle. I pulled out a cigarette and started to smoke it.

"You know smoking isn't good for you." Said a familiar voice.

"I know." I simply said turning around to see Artemis. I smile at her.

"Then why do you do it then?" she said crossing her arms over her chest. I simply chuckled and I quickly finish it. I drop it on the ground and crush it with my mucky combat boots.

"Hey wanna see something?" I asked ignoring her question. She frowns but nods. I walk over to her and grab her waist. For some reason her face turns red and she gasps. She was about to pull away but I was already in the air. She gasps and I fly towards my tree. I set her in my spot and I sit next to her. We watch the moon and I introduce Artemis to Moon. She looks confused until I told her I tell the moon about my problems. She nods and soon we fall asleep with me, holding her waist and her arms wrapped around my neck and he leaning against my chest.

Artemis POV, **(AN: Didn't expect that huh?)** : I don't know but for some reason I'm drawn to a **boy**! I don't even know how. He is arrogant, dodges my questions and he smokes but at the same time, there is this mystery about him. In his eyes, which were like deep space, they were broken. Like he was tortured. And not to mention his wings and scars. Yeah WINGS! How does that happen? And he talks to me at night. Well more like my chariot. Yeah I am the real Artemis, goddess of the moon, hunt, animals, and archery. For some reason I feel a comforting weight next to me. I open to see Shards face in front of mine. My face turns a deep red that would make a firetruck jealous. I yelp and I "accidently" push off the tree. I quickly look where I pushed him off and I groan and I realize he didn't know what happened. I jump down and I tell him I got to go. I run off and flash to Olympus, almost missing a meeting. I grew to full size and I sit in my throne. Some other gods and goddess stare at me confused.

"Why were you almost late?" Zeus asked confused, making my face flushes more. Aphrodite gasps and says "OMG, SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND!" I pull out my bow and shoots arrows at her denying her, saying I slept in. Of course I slept in with Shard. Hestia gave me a knowing look and everyone flashed in and was wondering why Artemis face was red and she was shooting arrows at a Screaming Aphrodite. We finished our meeting and I went outside to watch New York from Olympus. But the second I leaned over, someone shot up and ru- err fly into me. Was that… Shard?

Shard's POV, he basically ate washed his face and start flying up, Ouch, was the first thing I thought when I hit someone. I heard a familiar Voice.

"Artemis, is that you?" I groggily open my eyes to see Artemis rubbing her forehead. My eyes widen and I rush over to her. I didn't notice the big group around us. I check her forehead but only saw and felt a bruise. "Good, now I only have get you dinner." I joked as she glared at me and rubbed her head. "Aww does she need a kissy on her boo boo?" I said in a baby voice. She just glared at me and I kissed her forehead. "There, better?" I said raising an eyebrow. Her face flushes red and she mutters better. I smile, and I grabbed her hand, pulling her up. I turn my head and froze, the smile wiping off my face.

"Are you serious?" I groan and I face palm.

 **Well I hoped you guys like it and it was longer than the first one, but I hope it was good. Also I have a story up for adoption and I want to know if you guys are interested. It is like Shardeus the strongest demigod alive or something like that. Anyway, have a Good Day, or Night and Shard out. :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys how are you and another chapter is out. Yay. Anyway, still looking for candidates for a story. Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson. Now ONTO THE STORY!**

Shards POV: "Ummmm, Hi?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. They all just stared at me, shocked. I turn my head to Artemis who is glaring at a woman who looked like Artemis.

"Moon Beam, is she your twin?" I asked, pointing at the woman she was glaring at. She shook her head, confused.

"No, why?" She asked, also confused. I nodded towards Artemis look-alike and said…

"She looks like you." I said simply, and for some reason everyone gasped, and Artemis face looked red. "Are you ok?" I asked, worried and I felt her cheeks. She glared at me and slapped my hand, which made me flinch back. Aggressively, might I add.

Athena's POV: I wonder why he flinched back. Hmmmmmm, wait a second. The broken look, the wings, the scars on him.

"Were you abused?" I asked and he started shaking his head so hard, it looked like it would fall off. I looked at Apollo and Apollo mouthed "He's lying." I nodded and turn back to see the boy stiff. "Don't lie to me, it is wrong to lie." I said scolding him and his eyes harden. His stance grew defensive and he glared at me.

"Why do you care if I was abused?" he said in a tight voice and Artemis put a hand on his shoulder. He gaze softened, his stance slouched and he looked broken and close to tears. Hestia walked to him and gave him a hug. His shoulders started to shake but it seemed like he refused to cry. I sighed and said…

"I'm very sorry. That was a personal question and I apologize deeply." I said and he looked up, unshed tears in his eyes, a sad, broken smile.

"Why don't you look through my memories." He said blinking his tears and wipes them away. He smiles sadly again and Artemis made a sound. I look at her and she is just staring at Shard, and it looks like her heart is breaking.

Shards POV: I smile and I heard a sound and I looked at Artemis and she closed to tears. Yeah, the minute she told me her name, I knew she was **the** Artemis, since my mom told me that Greek, Roman, Norse, Egyptian mythology is real when I was 3. I walk to Artemis and gave her a big hug. I rub her back saying I am ok, he can't hurt me anymore, and he is in the underworld. Then hades looked at me and said "Hey you're that Ugliano kid, your dad is in the fields of punishment. When he said Ugliano kid, I growled and they look taken back. "I am no kid of that monster." I snarled and Ares just had to say, "Interesting word choice kid, even though he carved that into your back." He smirked and I charged at him, a golden aura around me as Monster by Skillet started to play. He smirk was wiped off as I kicked him where Apollo doesn't shine.

 _The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage  
And I just can't hold it_

He tried to grab me but I bit him and it looked like a shark bit him. __

 _It's scratching on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake  
And I can't control it  
Hiding under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?_

Why are they all just standing there shocked? _  
Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

 _My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged  
But I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up  
And break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this?  
Make it end!_

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

There I actually roared with the song and continued punching him _  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster_

 _It's hiding in the dark  
It's teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul,  
It wants my heart_

 _No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe it's inside of me  
Stop this monster!_

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I'm gonna lose control  
Here's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster_

 _I, I feel like a monster_ _[4x]_

After that all happened, there was an Ares on the floor with pool of gold ichor around. I glared at him and he was still under my gaze, breathing deeply. Then I yawn and we walk to the throne room for another meeting. When we all get there I sit by the hearth. They all are talking about me, like I'm not here. I yawn again and I walk to Queen Hera and hold my arms up. She looks surprised but picks me up. She puts me in her lap and continues talking, while stroking my hair. I instantly fall asleep in her lap cuddling up to her. Some people looked shocked but then remember that I was 9.

*10 Minutes Later*

Dream Dream Dream Dream

" _W-Wait, P-Please, s-stop it." I said as he was hitting me with a whip. I yell out in pain and he leaves me to climb up the stairs to my room. When I get to my room I pass out on the floor, wishing it would all end._

DreamEnd DreamEnd DreamEnd DreamEnd

I woke up with tears streaming down my face. I wiped my tears away and stared at the throne doors, remembering each whip my step-dad would hit me with. Then someone walked in and I knew he was an egotistic jerk. He flaunted himself and sat in a guest throne and watched Zeus. He had Black hair and electric blue eyes and I knew he was Heracles, Son of Zeus. He watched me and said with a smirk "Awww, is the wittle boy crying?" he asked in a baby voice and wiped his eyes. I gave him my scariest glare that made Hades paler. I saw fear in his eyes, but Heracles still kept going until he said something about my mom. I froze and I jumped off the throne. I heard a crack but barely paid attention to it. I walk to him and on instinct I stuck my hand out. He was about to laugh but froze when a sword appeared in my hand. It was about 4ft long and was black. It also had a silver edge on it. I knew that it wasn't Stygian Iron, because it felt older, more powerful. I dragged it across the floor, making a screeching noise. I raised it and I cut off his **(AN: Umm, don't really know how to say this, so let's go with "Manhood")** manhood. He screamed like a 5yr old girl and it was hilarious. I chuckled and I saw a button on the sword. I clicked it and it turn into a ring. I put the ring on my finger and walked to Apollo.

"Do you have some special food?" I asked Apollo.

"Do you mean this?" and he showed me the special food. I nodded and he gave me some. I pop a piece into my mouth and sat by the hearth. They all continued until Zeus said that he will go to Camp Half-Blood. Then I heard a voice chuckled around the room and 3 women appeared. Everyone bowed except for Heracles who was still screaming and crying. They rolled their eyes at him and they looked at me. Atropos smiled at me warmly and she said…

"Why, if it isn't our favorite uncle." She said and I stood there shocked, my mind quickly calculating what they said.

"Wait, if their mother is a daughter of Chaos then…" Athena said, her eyes calculating me.

"Then I'm the son of Chaos." I said shell-shocked. Everyone's eyes widen and I notice my ring glowing. I twist it and my sword pops out. I facepalm because on the sword is a design of the Solar System. I quickly think of a simple name and I decide σύμπαν or "Universe". I know, original. I click the button and I see the fates stare at me.

"We shall bless you, Uncle." They said, like they said it everyday. My eyes widen like dinner plates and they shot a blast of energy towards me. I fall to the ground and rub my head. "You can control fates, like us, now. You may remove oaths to the River Styx, with her permission of course." Clotho said and my jaw dropped to the floor. When they left, completely black armor with golden inscriptions and a note that quickly read "The metal is made of Chaos Silver, strongest metal in all the universes." I smile and I put it on. I notice a button and I pushed it because, why not. It melted into my clothes and I notice a button where the other button used to be. I quickly guessed that was to change it back into armor and I nodded. I turn my head and every god and goddess stared at me. "Bye." I said and ran outside and jumped off Olympus.

LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak

I follow my natural instinct and started to fly toward long Island South. I notice a big pine tree and flew towards it. I landed without hitting someone and I walked through. Immediately I was amazed, it looked beautiful. I folded my wings against my back and started to walk to the house here. I knocked on the door and a man in a wheelchair greeted me.

"Aye, hello boy, what are you doing here?" The man said.

"Is this Camp Half-Blood?" He nodded and gestured for the door. When we walked towards it, I opened it and let him outside first. Yeah, my mom taught me manners. Anyway, we walked out and he went down the ramp and I followed him. He then got out of his chair and told me that his name is Chiron. I told him my primordial parent and that I knew about the gods and goddess. I heard a chuckle after Chiron left to find someone to show me around. I thought Oh gods, Dad? Is that you? Yeah and you don't have to burn food for me. I nodded and he left when Chiron came back with a girl about 7-8 and told me that she is my guide. I nod and I said lets go.

"So what's your name?" she asks me. She has honey-blonde hair, which has princess curls. She also has grey eyes and I realize, she is a daughter of Athena.

"Shardeus Chaotic Andrews" I reply. Then I notice a group of girls in silver talking to….wait…is that…

"Moon Beam!" I scream and I run towards her. I heard people say "Oh Gods, that kid is dead." Or something like that but I still ran towards her, arms spread out in a hug. She sees me and runs away. I jump up and snap out my wings. I then fly after her, faster than sonic the hedgehog. I grab her waist and pick her up. She then starts to thrash around but I kept hugging her.

"Put me down!" she yells and I notice the girls have bows and arrows pointing at me.

"Fine, but you're no fun." I sighed and I put her down. She glares at me and I just smirk at her. "Aww, did I hurt your feelings, do I have to kiss your feelings too?" I said and she just glares harder, but her ears are tinted pink. I start to walk away to my guide whose mouth is open, when an arrow pierced my shoulder. I froze, memories of being whipped go through my mind and I shake my head to clear it out. I turn around, raising an eyebrow at the girl with a tiara on her head.

Artemis POV: When Zoe shot Shard, he seemed to freeze and I remember that he was abused.

"Where do you think you're going **boy**? Zoe sneered.

"You know, I have a name." he muttered and Zoe glared at him. But he glared back, and people flinched back, except Zoe.

"Zoe, Stand down." I ordered.

"But he attacked you." She complained.

"He was being playful." I rolled my eyes. She muttered under her breath but put down her bow. Shard then just pulled out the arrow, used his shirt to clean the blood off and gave it to her. People just stood there confused as he at a piece of ambrosia and joked "Hey, another one to my collection." I rolled my eyes and walked off with my hunters in toll.

Shard's POV: I walked with my Guide who was still shocked. She showed me around and the last place was the arena. I nodded and went to slash dummies. I twisted my ring and my sword popped out. I then started to swing at the dummy, getting used to the feeling in my hands. I quickly took out the dummies until someone flaunted that he was the best swordsman ever. I narrowed my eyes and walked towards the guy and demanded a duel. He smirked, expecting me to instantly back out, but I planted my feet in the ground. He agreed and we went to our positions. He made a slash towards me but I side-stepped making him stumble. I kept on dodging his attacks until he was tired. Then I started to fight back, I "accidently" cut his cheek and when he tried to feel it, I sliced at his feet, making him fall over. I put mine and his sword to his neck and he admitted defeat. I studied him and he had sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, arched eyebrows, and a mischievous glint in his eyes. I learned that he was a son of Hermes.

"Hey." I started and he looked at me.

"What?" he snapped, annoyed. I raised my hands in a surrender position.

"I just wanted to tell you, your dad is pretty cool." He frowned but walked off. I heard some laughter and I turned around to see Artemis laughing at me. I smiled and we walked off talking to each other. Soon it was dinner and I saw everyone get up and scrape food into the fire. I got up and scraped the best of my meat into the fire. To Artemis I thought, what's up Moon Face I thought again and I smirked. She looked up and glared at me while I smiled innocently to her. She glared at me again and I made kissy faces at her and pointed to her forehead. Her face flushes and she glared harder at me. I just chuckled and sat next to Chiron. He got up to make an announcement. He said that I was a new camper, Etc. until he said that it is campers vs. Hunters. I asked him if I could choose and he nodded, not wanting to anger Chaos. I told him Hunters and he looks surprised.

"What?" I said with a smile.

"Are you sure?" He said worried.

"Please, they can't break someone who is already broken." I told him and he looked shocked. I raised my shirt and he saw the scars. He nods and I run to my new team.

LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak LineBreak

To the least, they were surprised. They glared at me while I told Moon Beam what happened. She sighed but agreed.

"So Milady, why is a **boy** on our team?" A hunter asked.

"Because he will be a good aspect." Artemis replies. The hunters sigh but I am excited for my ever capture the flag. I asked them to put me on flag duty. The looked at me warily, until I rolled my eyes and told them my plan. They nodded and we went to our positions. I had no armor, only σύμπαν and I was just leaning on it. Then I saw Annabeth behind me from the reflection in σύμπαν. I quickly spun on my heel and aimed it at her.

"Nice try." I said. She said nothing but smirked. I felt a tug in my gut and I slammed my fist on my chest where the button is and my armor sprung on my body. Her smirked drop and I felt someone try to smack me in the back of my head with the flat of their sword. I snap my fingers and Annabeth passed out. I spun around and hit the person in the face with the flat of σύμπαν. They fell and I tied them up and smacked my chest again. I would repeat this over and over until a hunter ran through with the enemy's flags and they were greeted with bodies hanging from trees. I walk through the clearing, whistling, swinging my sword around and wearing my armor. Moon Beam ran up to the whole hunters and congratulated them. I smiled and walked off. When we got back I forgot to untie them and I realize, half of the team was in the trees. I felt my stomach tighten because they let them through. My eyes turn murderous and I growled. People look at me, fearfully and confused. The hunters come through and they notice me. They look confused and I turn towards them slowly. No wonder they really didn't fight back about me joining them. They all paled and I felt anger through my veins. My wings snap out and I twist my ring, and I drag σύμπαν across the floor, making a horrible screeching noise. I told a camper to get the rest out of the trees. Artemis just looks confused, but slightly worried when a golden aura glowed around me.

"We were on the same team." I spat and some look guilty while the rest looks smug but fearful.

"Yeah, so?" said one of the hunters and I growled louder.

"You don't let half of the enemy team through to test me." I said slightly louder. Artemis looks slightly angry at her hunters.

"Why, was it twable?" The Hunter said in a baby voice "Why don't you go back to your mommy?" she said and I froze. She knew she hit a nerve, and she laughed. I muttered something under my breath. "What was that?" she smirked and my eyes lost their glint.

"She's dead." I said louder, gritting my teeth.

"I bet you killed he-" she didn't get to finish because I threw σύμπαν near her head.

"Don't talk about my mom." I said, deadly quiet. A tear fell down my face. "I had a worse life than you." I looked up and they saw the pain in my eyes.

She glared, "Oh yeah, I was raped until Milady saved me."

"I was hit over and over until I was numb! I was raped so much, that I couldn't sit for weeks! I was starved for almost a month!" I took off my shirt to reveal my scarred body, "Nate used me like a punching bag! He carved into me with a knife! HE KILLED MY OWN MOTHER WHEN I WAS 4!" I roared. Then deathly quiet, I said "I was with him since birth, and I killed him when I was 8." You could say that I sounded broken. Tears were streaming down my face as everyone look horrified at me.

"You, know. He was right. You are a **monster**." She said and my eyes widen. I glare and I put my shirt back on, rip σύμπαν out, while "accidently" cutting her cheek and I walk off, pulling out my cigarette pack. I put one in my mouth, light it and walk into the forest, asking myself "why is my life so messed up?"

 **Well that was a very long one. I wrote it all day and it might be the longest chapter I wrote. Wow and it was eventful. Hope you guys like it AND REMEMBER, I HAVE A STORY UP FOR ADOPTION SO REMEMBER TO PM ME SO I WILL SEE IF YOU ARE A GOOD CANIDATE! Anyway, bye guys and Shard Out. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, I only own my OC's.**

Artemis POV's: I glared at my hunters. Some looked even guiltier than before while others looked surprised. But Bridgette was smirking, and I glared my hardest at her. When she saw me she shuddered.

"Why did you do that?" I demanded in a tight voice. When Shard was asleep we looked in his memories and were completely horrified.

"Well, He is a monster and a **boy**!" she said, frowning. I sighed, and ran after him, hoping he doesn't hurt himself.

Shards POV: I take a drag on my cigarette and sigh. I sit on a rock and stare at the moon. A tear fell from my eyes and I thought about my mom and if I did actually kill her. If I just told the teacher I had to go home and didn't come home late, my mom would be alive. **(AN: This part will get a suicidal.)** Maybe I should kill myself, meet my mom and tell her about my adventures. If I killed myself, people wouldn't care. Dad probably is ashamed to be my father. Father of a failure. Artemis wouldn't care if I died, she has her hunters. I don't have any friends, so what's the point to live, if I have nothing to live for. I twist my ring and σύμπαν pops out. I stare at it and imagine it running through my body. I raise it and point it at my chest. I sigh and thrust σύμπαν. I gasp in pain as it hits my chest, and I heard a voice screaming NOOOOOO! But I didn't listen as I fell. I close my eyes and embrace death.

Artemis POV: "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed and run to Shard whose sword was sticking out of his chest. I pick him and start running towards the infirmary as fast as I could. I instantly called Apollo who looked annoyed at first but his eyes widen at Shard and already pulled his sword out of his chest. He starts to heal him using his powers, ambrosia and nectar. I see his wound close up and Apollo pull away with a relieved sigh.

"I healed him just in time, but why did he try to kill himself?" He asked and I started to glare at the floor.

"One of my hunters, Bridgette, called him a monster and that he killed his mom." I explained. His eyes widen and he started to snarl. He walks out of the infirmary and starts to go to my cabin. He slammed the door open, making the hunters jump.

"Where is Bridgette?" He demanded and one of the hunters point at Bridgette. I wonder what he is going to do to her.

Apollo's pov: I see Bridgette and glare at her. She gulps and I told her why did she call him a monster and that he killed his mom.

"Well one, he is a monster and two, he is a **boy**." She said smugly.

"He is a boy that went through a bunch of stuff, which I believe he told you about." I growled.

"He probably lied." She countered. I clenched my fist and I started to glow.

"He is telling the truth, we looked through his memories and saw all his pain." I said and she shut up. "You know what he tried to do, because you called him a monster?" I said.

"What?" she said nervously.

"He tried to kill himself." I said, void of any emotion in my voice. Everyone gasped and looked extremely guilty. She looked down guiltily and Artemis sighed.

"Bridgette, I am going to kick you out of the hunters. He is probably the strongest demigod ever. He went through a lot of stuff and you know that." Artemis said, sternly and Bridgette just nodded. She lost her silver glow and was let out of the cabin. I calmed down and left the cabin. I teleported to my palace and passed out.

Shard's POV: I woke up in the infirmary confused. I tried to move but realized someone is lying on top of me. I realized that it is Artemis. Her Auburn hair splayed on my chest as her head is resting my chest as well. Then I also realized that I don't have a shirt on. My face burned but I instantly fell back asleep, oddly warmed about the thought that Artemis might care for me. My heart races and I feel loved. I sleep, holding Artemis' waist and with a smile on my face.

*6 years later* **(AN: At this point, Percy, Thalia, the Hunters come to camp Half-Blood)**

Shard's POV: I sit there, excited to see my best friend. My heart races as I think of Artemis' face. The auburn hair, moon colored eyes and the regal face. I feel a dopey smile make its way towards my face as I see Apollo's ride fly through the air. But it starts to turn towards the lake and my eyes widen as I run, jump and snap out my wings. I fly towards the lake. When I get there the bus hit the water and I land on the pier, my smile widening, seeing the hunters get out shakily. I chuckled at them and smiled at them. I waved at them and they waved back. When everyone gets out, I feel confused, because Artemis isn't there. I cock my head and stare at them.

"Where's Moon Beam?" I asked and they instantly said mission. I nod and I walk towards them, asking if they are alright. They nod and I walk off to the arena. You probably think that I like Artemis, but I don't. I **love** Artemis. She is absolutely gorgeous. I twist my ring and σύμπαν pops out. I start to slash at the dummies, but I felt like something is wrong. Time passed and it was night and I walked to the showers. While I was in the showers I was thinking about my life in camp. I mean if was ok but I didn't have anyone to watch my back except myself. I guess it is because I still don't trust anyone except the hunters and Artemis. When I got out I forgot to go to the big house to grab a shirt. I put on some silver boxers and black sweatpants with "Fallen Angel" written on the side. I start to dry my hair and walk to the big house. I hear whispers, some in awe, horror, jealousy and lust. Awe, because I looked awesome to them, horror because of my scars and jealousy because I was apparently "ripped" and lust, because I was incredibly "hot" to some of the campers. I get inside and grab a black shirt with camp half-blood in silver with a pegasus on in white. I walk to the mess hall and grab a plate with a goblet. I put some hot buns, kimbap **(AN: kimbap is like Korean sushi without raw fish and with beef, pork, or chicken. It is awesome.)** and corn. I scrape the hot buns into the fire and think _to Artemis, good luck on the mission moon beam,_ I thought and the moon glowed brighter. I smiled and went to sit next to Chiron. I thought Pepsi for my drink and a nymph appeared and filled it. She waved flirtatiously and left. I just ate and drank while my mind wondered if Artemis is going to be ok. I was interrupted when Chiron stomped his hoof and announced that we will have capture the flag tomorrow. I haven't played capture the flag since with the hunters and I decided to join this time with the hunters. I told Chiron and he agreed. He announced that I will join this capture the flag and the hunter's cheered while some campers groaned, like Annabeth.

"Why are the hunter's cheering?" A cocky son of Apollo said, confused as always.

"Because I'm on their side." I retorted and he glared.

"Why would they want you on their side and not me?" He sneered and I rolled my eyes.

"Annabeth, why don't you tell him why?" I said with a raised eyebrow and a "go on" gesture.

"Because he beat our βαρέλι when he was 9. He hung half of our team in the trees." He paled while the hunters smirked at him. I finished and I told Percy I would train him tomorrow and he nodded excitedly. I chuckled and ruffled his already messed up hair. He smacked my hand away and tried to fix it but smiled crookedly, something he picked up from me sadly. I knew when he grew up, he will be extremely handsome. I walk to the big house and go to sleep.

 _Next day_

I wake up at 4:30 a.m. I change into some black basketball shorts with silver wings on the side of the pant leg. I grab my special demigod auburn beats and attach it with my forest green H-phone and listen to "Keep your Head Up" by Andy Grammer. I also did take off my shirt but did remember to bring my camp half-blood t-shirt with me. I start to jog around camp for about an hour. I had 30 min. till breakfast and I jog to the showers. I take a quick shower and put on my camp shirt with some dark blue jeans, black combat boots and a black hoodie with a forest green hood. My hair is still a wet so it kind of hung in my eyes. I walk to the mess hall and grabbed a plate and goblet. I grabbed some pancakes and strawberries scraped some strawberries into the fire for Artemis. I sat down and thought orange juice. The same nymph came, filled the goblet and smiled at me flirtatiously. I thanked her and she poofed away. I started to chow down and soon, I finished. I got up and my plate had disappeared. I walked to the arena and took out σύμπαν and started to slash some dummies. Then I saw Percy come into the arena and I walked over to him to train.

"So, wanna try offence or defense?" I asked him.

"Offence." He replied and we took out our weapons. We got in position and we started to circle each other. Then he charged at me, and made a slash. I quickly blocked made a jab towards him. He recovered his footing and danced out of the way. I charged towards him and feinted to the left, but he realized what I was going to do, and he made a jab towards my midsection. But I parried and we continued the fight until I did the disarming technique and his sword dropped to the ground. I kicked his chest away and picked up his sword and held his and my sword to his neck.

"Do you yield?" I asked.

"Yeah." He replied breathlessly. I dropped my hands and gave him his sword.

"Do you want to see what you did wrong?" I asked and he nodded. I showed him what he did wrong and I showed him how to defend against it. We practiced and he quickly caught on. He probably was the only one I trusted at camp. Heck I can't even trust myself. But I had a feeling that he was going to be a great hero one day. He was only a year younger than me. I could tell he was annoyed that his friends ignored him, and were all with the daughter of Zeus, Thalia. We walked around camp when Annabeth invited us to the Zeus cabin with Thalia. I shrugged and agreed but I saw Percy hesitate. He eventually agreed to coming with us.

 **In da Zeus Cabin Yo**

We walked in and sat on the floor, talking and playing card games.

"Hey, why don't we play poker?" Thalia said and Percy and I shook our heads no. We both knew why we didn't want to play poker. Gabe and…. _him_ played poker. She frowned and insisted that we played. We kept saying no until Annabeth asked to talk to us privately.

"We will play poker whether you like it or not." She glared but we glared back. "Won't you give Thalia a break; she had a harder life than yours."

We both scoffed and said, "In the demigod world."

"In the mortal world too; her mom was always drunk and never paid attention to her." She growled.

"I wish Nathan/Gabe never paid attention to us atleast." We yelled and ran off. We sat on the peer and I stared at the moon while Percy stared at the water.

"Why poker, of all games?" Percy questioned sadly.

"I don't know cuz, I don't know." I replied. I stared at the moon and thought of Artemis. Her Auburn hair, Silver eyes and regal face, her smile, her laughter, her nose, her lips….

"What did I ever do to him?" Percy wondered as he pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. I smiled sadly and wrapped my arm over his shoulders and squeezed them comfortably. "I don't know Perce." He smiled sadly and a tear streaked down his face and I wiped it away gently. We stared at the sunset and walked back to our cabins. "Goodnight bud." I said. "Goodnight Shard." He replied and walked over to the Poseidon cabin while I walked back to the big house. I walked in and went to my room. I took off my shirt and pants and laid in bed. I instantly fell asleep, with no dreams to come. NEXT MORNING I woke up and yawned, stretching out our limbs. I walked to my drawer and brought out a camp half-blood t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I put on my black combat boots with my black jacket and green hood. I grab my H-Phone and walk out of the big house. I check the time and its 5:30. I walk to the stables to see my pegasus, Nightmare. He is black, with forest green eyes and a gray mane. When I get there I see Nightmare and I grab some sugar cubes. "Hey chief." He greeted. I gave him the sugar cubes and rubbed his neck. "Thanks chief." I chuckled and conjured up a green apple. I fed it to him the apple and left the stables. As I left, I heard the conch horn for breakfast, and I start to walk to the mess hall. When I get there, I walk to my table and an empty plate and goblet appeared. I went up and grabbed some rolls and pancakes and threw in the rolls and prayed to Artemis to be safe. I sat back down and thought of warm chocolate milk. The same nymph appeared and poured the warm chocolate milk in. She smiled flirtatiously and poofed away. I finished and walked to the arena, getting σύμπαν out and started to slash at dummies. I heard Percy walk in with an annoyed face. I raised an eyebrow at him and he mouthed _Annabeth_. I nodded and he got out his shield. We got into position and I charged at him, trying to catch him off guard. But he expected that and stuck out his shield. I slashed at his shield and he stumbled from how hard I hit him with the shield. I made a jab towards his left and he spun around me. He hit me with the shield as he spun around and I staggered a bit. I spun towards him and I feinted towards the right. He put the shield in front of his right and I spun, jabbing my sword at his left. Then with all my might, I hit his shield with the butt of my sword. He dropped his shield and I aimed my sword to his neck. He held his hands up and I pulled my sword away. I started to explain and show him what he did wrong and practiced. When we were done we started to walk to our cabins and grab our clothes. When I jogged to the showers, I was thinking on how Moon Beam is. While I was thinking, I accidently walked into someone. "Ow." Said the person I ran into and I looked down. "Thalia, hey, sorry, are you ok?" I asked and she nodded. I helped her up walked back to the showers. I got up and walked into the stalls and washed the sweat off and dried myself off with a towel. Then I put on my extra clothes on and left the stall, getting myself ready for Capture the Flag. Well guys that chapter 4, sorry it took so long, but somedays I forgot and other days I couldn't think of something so sorry. Also if the ending of this chapter is abrupt, again I'm sorry but I couldn't think of anything. Anyway, that is all and I hope you guys well, Shard Out 


End file.
